Melissa Devlin
|understudy = }} Melissa Eliza Devlin is one of the main characters in The Demon's Light. She is an 18-year-old half-angel (a race also known as "Nephilim") girl with light wavy brown hair that comes to her shoulders and dark hazel eyes. Her half-brothers are Atticus and Steven Anoethite, but they did not know they were siblings until later in the series. Background Melissa was born to Jen Devlin, who gave her daughter up to hide the fact that she was half angel. Melissa met Atticus and the others after joining a group that was formed to protect humans from the demons. Little did either of them know that Melissa was the daughter of Carter Anoethite as she didn't know who either of her parents were but after the events that lead to her losing her memory and waking up in the barn it wasn't until Season 2 that the truth came out. Role in series Melissa is unsure of her background, as she has no memory of what happened before she woke up in the barn with three strangers: Savannah, Chris, and Atticus. Later in the series, Melissa is kidnapped by Kent and is brought to The Demon's Fortress. Here, she is experimented on by Morgan Roots and transformed into an alternate personality known as Vanessa. When she reverted back to her normal personality, the experiment's side effects awakened her long dormant angelic powers. Personality Melissa Devlin is sweet, caring, protective, and brave. She is a very fun, laid-back, and somewhat immature individual, but she has a mature side when needed. She tries her best to be a good friend, but this has been to varying degrees of success. Abilities Melissa has the ability to heal others, but cannot heal people who are near death. She also has the ability to teleport, but due to the immense fatigue caused by this technique, it is used sparingly. After being returned to normal from her alternate form as Vanessa, she gained the ability to manipulate illusions and cause hallucinations. The Protagonists Melissa is one of the original members of the protagonists, having woken up in the barn alongside Atticus, Chris, and Savannah. Relationships Atticus Anoethite Melissa and Atticus Anoethite made a good team before they knew they were actually siblings. While they have some arguments and bicker from time to time, they get along very well and have a strong bond. Blood Queen Blood Queen becomes Melissa's best friend while she is Vanessa, and remains her friend after her reversion. Chris McFarlane Chris McFarlane and Melissa are good friends. They have a few fights once in a while but Melissa always looks out for Chris. Steven Anoethite Steven Anoethite is Melissa and Atticus' brother. They have an extremely strong bond, and her trust of Steven exceeds that of anyone else. Marshall Rooke Marshall Rooke is like a brother to Melissa. She loves him very much and always feels safe when he is there. Whenever something goes wrong, he is the first person she tells and cries too. Trivia *In season 2, she discovers that her mother is Jen Devlin. *Somehow, Blood Queen becomes Melissa's friend later on. *Her father is the same as Atticus', making them half-siblings. This means she is technically an Anoethite and half-human. *Later in season 1, Melissa is given a silver hilt black-bladed dagger that she loves. When she is kidnapped by Kaz, she accidentally leaves her dagger behind. Atticus holds onto it until after Melissa returns to her normal form. *Her father made her middle name Eliza after his mother. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anoethite family Category:Shape-shifters Category:Devlin family Category:Halflings Category:Protagonists